At present, the hydraulic breaking hammers used in engineering projects have the power source from excavators, loaders or pumping stations. The working principles for the driving include full-hydraulic type, hydraulic-pneumatic combination type, nitrogen explosion type and so on, in which steel chisels are driven by the piston motion to generate on rocks the impact force by which the rocks are broken. For example, the above technologies can be seen in Chinese patent publication number CN2688815, the title of which is “Hydraulic Breaking Hammers for Engineering Trucks”, and Chinese patent publication number CN3481445, the title of which is “Hydraulic Breaking Hammers”, and so on. The above technologies have the advantages of applications in a wide range and easy operation; however, they have shortages, such as low efficiency, high noise, serious damages to the driving excavator caused by the reaction of the impact force and incapability of breaking large rocks.